mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortress Towns (Ashan)
The Fortress towns in the world of Ashan. Asbrand Biography During the Civil War after Queen Isabel's War this town was captured by Griffin Empire forces during an incursion into Dwaven Territory but later recaptured by Wulfstan. Specialization Luck + 1: All the troops guarding this town get +1 bonus to their Luck. Gameplay The Ambush This town needs to be captured by Wulfstan within two weeks of this scenario's beginning. Notes This town is excusive to the Hammers of Fate campaign scenario The Ambush. It does however making an appearance in the following map, The Guerrillas, in an unreachable area where it is captured by Freyda. Given the similarities in this towns surroundings its surroundings to the starting area of the map The Choice, where a town of a different name is captured by Freyda it is likely to be simply a plot device to show where Wulfstan is in the timeline compared to Freyda. This also means Asbrands appearance here is non canonical and simply a used as a placeholder town. Berngeyr Biography Specialization Tier 3 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 3 creature's growth. Eirik Biography Specialization Information Center: The town's thieves guild offers more information (counts as 2 thieves guilds). Fjori Biography Specialization Tier 2 Military Trainer: +2 to tier 2 creature's growth. Freywar Biography Specialization Attack - 2: All the enemies assaulting this town get -2 penalty to their Attack. Frostfred Biography Specialization Mountains of Gold: Adds 250 Gold to daily income. Gudmund Biography Specialization Ammo Cart Specialist: The town's Blacksmith also offers Ammo Carts at normal price. Heydmir Biography During the Civil War following Queen Isabel's War this town was under forces commandeed by Hangvul who was launching attacks on Wulfstan's and Zehir's forces. It may have been captured by Wulfstan or Zehir. Specialization Gems Wealth: +2 Gems per week (on day 1). Gameplay Summoning the Dragon Though capturing this town is not necessary for completion of this map it can act as an extra source of troops and resources for the defence of your main town. Notes Heydmir is exclusive to the Tribes of the East campaign scenario Summoning the Dragon. This town uses Hrottar as its basis, with a change of Background and Name. Horstoki Biography This town was in the battle grounds during the contest for the crown of the Grimsteel clan and this town may have been captured by various contestants. Specialization Heroes Hiring Place: Save 10% gold when recruiting heroes. Gameplay Iron Throne This is one of many neutral towns that can be captured by you or your opponents, though give it is far away from your starting location it is likely to be taken by the opposition first. Notes Horstoki is exclusive to the Hammers of Fate single scenario map Iron Throne. It uses Vemsdal's model almost in its entirety, other than a changed title and changed name in the ingame background. As it shares Vemsdal's background, this creates a problem as both in game backgrounds claim to be the Dwarves original capital. Hring Biography Specialization First Aid Tent Specialist: The town's blacksmith also offers First Aid Tents at normal price. Hrottar Biography Specialization Gems Wealth: +2 Gems per week (on day 1). Hyrkjolf Biography Specialization Tier 4 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 4 creature's growth. Icegerd Biography Specialization Strong walls: Castle walls of this towm are harder to destroy. Each defense structure (walls, towers and gate) has 50 more Hit Points. Jarveg Biography Specialization Mountains of Gold: Adds 250 Gold to daily income. Knud Biography Before defeating Thralsai, this town may have been taken by an Dark Elf forces under Raelag,Ylaya and Isabel. Gameplay Dragons Knud is a town run by Brown Fortress team on this map. Its capture is not nessary for completion of the map, but if you wish to do so you need to travel above ground and then find the subtarranian gate that leads to it. There is a Sulphur and an Ore Mine near the town so its capture could prove useful. Specialization Information Center: The town's thieves guild offers more information (counts as 2 thieves guilds). Notes Knud is exclusive to the Hammers of Fate Campaign Scenario Dragons. Kolvard Biography Specialization Heavy towers: Shooting towers of this town do more damage to an enemy Defense towers have a 25% bonus to damage. L'etolf Biography Specialization Morale - 1: All the enemies assaulting this town get -1 penalty to their Morale. Merasgar Biography During the Civil war following Queen Isabel's War this town was captured by Griffin Empire Forces, during their incursion into dwarthen territory. It would later be liberated by Wulfstan in order to use as a base for his operations in the area. Gameplay The Guerrillas Capturing this town is one of the objectives of this map. Notes This town is exclusive to the Hammers of Fate campaign scenario The Guerrillas. Ongeir Biography Specialization Luck + 1: All the troops guarding this town get +1 bonus to their Luck. Rungerd Biography Specialization Wood Producer: The Resource Silo produces one extra Wood each day. Skeld Biography Specialization Tier 1 Military Trainer: +3 to tier 1 creature's growth. Svadlund Biography Specialization Merchant's Fair: The town's marketplace offers better rates (counts as 2 marketplaces). Thorbjar Biography Specialization Crystal Wealth: +2 Crystal per week (on day 1). Torgerd Biography Specialization Defense + 2: All the troops guarding this town get +2 bonus to their Defense. Ulfson Biography Specialization Heavy towers: Shooting towers of this town do more damage to an enemy Defense towers have a 25% bonus to damage. Vemsdal Biography Specialization Heroes Hiring Place: Save 10% gold when recruiting heroes. Category:Towns of Ashan